No Matter What
by WiredSharp
Summary: my first published fanfiction, I usually don't publish anything, but I thought this was worth sharing. not good at summaries I just think this a cute story. Peter/Jared


Franklin and Bash Fanfiction- Jamian and previous/future peter/jared

Peter and Jared used to date, they tried to remain friends and they were successful, to a point. Peter ended things with Jared, when he finally realized he had made a mistake it was too late, because Jared had already moved on. With Damien Karp, of all people! He had to deal with their romantic glances at work, their gentle touches at the beach house, and the worst part was hearing the noises they made late at night behind closed doors. It was driving Peter mad. He loved Jared, he also knew that it was his fault; he never should have ended things with Jared. He couldn't even remember why he had done it, but it was probably stupid and trivial. All he wanted was Jared, and it was the one thing he couldn't have.

He was deep in thought and it must have showed on his face because Jared walked into the office and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the case, I'm not quite sure how we're going to get the meteorite back for this guy, I mean it seems impossible." He quickly lied.

"It's not impossible, we're Franklin and Bash, we can do anything. You know that." Jared replied trying to reassure his friend. Peter felt slightly better and immediately smiled when Jared mentioned them together. However his smile disappeared just as quickly as it showed up when Jared said he was meeting Damien for lunch. Jared noticed.

"Peter, you've been acting really weird lately, any particular reason why?" Jared asked, real concern entering his voice. " You're more distant and you always seem so unhappy and I always feel like it's my fault, somehow."

Just as Peter was about to reply, Damien entered the office and hugged Jared from behind, placing a small kiss on the top of Jared's head. Jared gripped Damien's hands, but continued looking at Peter, waiting for an answer. Peter shook his head and said, " Nothing," he took a deep breath, " go eat lunch, we can discuss the more afterwards." And with that he left the room, taking his feelings for Jared with him.

Part 2

Peter was at the office when Jared finally came back from lunch, hand-in-hand with Karp. He tried not to look, but couldn't pull his eyes away, it was just too painful to look away. He told himself that he had to see what he had caused, had he not ended things, Jared would be in his arms right now, accepting his kisses, not Damien's. Jared walked into the room and noticed tears on Peter's face. He walked over to Peter and hugged him, which shocked Peter. He hugged back after a few seconds and then, reluctantly, let go of Jared.

"Why were you crying?" Jared asked Peter.

"I wasn't crying, I was thinking." Peter shot back.

"Well, whatever you were thinking about made you cry and I'm not letting this go until you tell me why." Jared said truthfully and slightly annoyed. Even though Peter broke his heart when he ended things, he still loved him. He cared about Damien, yes, but Peter was the only person who fully accepted everything about Jared and didn't try to change him, even a little bit. He hated watching Peter cry, and it rarely happened anyway, so it made it even more painful for Jared to see it.

Peter sighed. He didn't want to talk about it, Jared was happy and he didn't want to mess up his relationship, Jared would hate him for it eventually. He couldn't lie either, Jared could always tell. "I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Peter said hoping that would be the end of it. Jared sighed and walked towards Peter and engulfed him a hug. "No, it's not okay. I hate seeing you so upset. I can't bear it," Jared said beginning to cry himself, "I can't stand the man I love crying, especially if I can't do anything to help stop it." Peter hugged him back and started to rub his fingers through Jared's hair.

"You love me? That's impossible, you're with Karp." Peter said still clinging to Jared. He wanted to believe every word, but he knew that he couldn't ask Jared to leave Karp, it was his fault they were together to begin with.

"I'm not with Karp, it was an act and you can hate me for it, but when you dumped me I was devastated. I was Karp at first, but then I told him I wasn't over you. He suggested that we stay together until you came to your senses and asked me back, or until I really fell in love with him." Jared admitted, he felt guilty for tricking Peter, but only slightly because it wouldn't have worked if Peter was really over him.

Peter took Jared's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, trying to put everything he felt into the kiss. When the human need to breathe kicked in and they broke apart they stared at each other breathing deeply. "Please take me back, Jared. I love you so much. I'm sorry I ended things and I regret it. Please, Please." Peter said starting to tear up again. Jared leaned upwards and kissed Peter again, breaking away shortly after.

"I would always take you back, no matter what." Jared said, kissing Peter, his Peter, again.


End file.
